galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Zetton
Alien Zetton appeared in 1967 TV series called Ultraman. Alien Zetton (ゼットン星人 Zetton Seijin) are a race of alien creatures originally featured in the 1966 tokusatsu TV series, Ultraman. The Zettonian Aliens were one of many races who, at one time or another, would seek Earth as their own. However, unlike many of the others before them, they were far better prepared for their invasion, having obtained one of the most powerful monsters to ever fight an Ultra, Zetton. The Zettonians headed towards Earth, their ships massive in number, prepared for a full scale invasion. Having become well aware of the Science Patrol’s role in stopping previous invasions by Alien Baltans, Alien Zarab, Alien Dada, Alien Mefilas, a higher ranking Zettonian disguised himself as a human, his intent being to infiltrate the Science Patrol. A several space probes were launched to intercept the incoming ships and figure out what they were, only to be obliterated by the Zettonian’s powerful weapons. This would tip the Science Patrol to the incoming aliens and a fleet of jets were deployed and entered a dogfight with the invasion fleet as they entered the atmosphere. While many ships were destroyed on both sides, the Alien Zetton gained the upper hand and obliterated their attackers. Not having lost even a fraction of their force, the Zettonian continued their advance. With the invasion still coming, the Science Patrol stepped up to fight back. However, the Alien Zetton agent sent to Earth was quick to knock out and replace an official visiting the Science Patrol base. As the Zettonian were confronted by two Science Patrol fighters, they found themselves totally outmatched in terms of fighting skill by the group of humans specifically trained to battle aliens and monsters, the two ships destroying fighter after fighter. But their agent back in the Science Patrol HQ knocked out the member who stayed behind and began destroying their technology. In the midst of the battle between the Science Patrol and the Zettonian armada, the mother ship escaped into a canyon and disappeared while most of their remaining fighters were shot down. Returning home, the Science Patrol discovered their commander center badly damaged and began chasing after the Zettonian Seijin spy. The alien was finally tackled to the ground by Hayata and revealed himself as the vile alien he was. Before he could do anything, he was shot and killed, repeatedly saying "Zetton", the order to unleash the monster. On call, the Alien Zetton mother ship emerged from below ground and landed. The craft opened up, producing a large blue sphere that detonated, releasing the alien's ultimate weapon named after their home world, Zetton. Powers and Abilities * Human Disguise: Alien Zetton can disguise themselves as a human to cope with the society. * Saucer: Alien Zetton races were armed with saucers that used in space combat. While the mothership of the saucer fleets carried their monster, Zetton. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Cyclopes Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1967 Category:Ultraman Universe